Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication and, more particularly, to a method for reporting information about the mobility of user equipment in a wireless communication system and an apparatus for supporting the same.
Related Art
3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE) is an improved version of a universal mobile telecommunication system (UMTS) and is introduced as the 3GPP release 8. The 3GPP LTE uses orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) in a downlink, and uses single carrier-frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) in an uplink. The 3GPP LTE employs multiple input multiple output (MIMO) having up to four antennas. In recent years, there is an ongoing discussion on 3GPP LTE-advanced (LTE-A) that is an evolution of the 3GPP LTE
Mirco cells, femto cells, and pico cells having small service coverage may be installed at specific locations within the coverage of a macro cell having wide coverage. Such a call may be called a small cell.
Since user equipment representative of a mobile device moves, quality of service that is now provided may be deteriorated, or a cell capable of providing better service may be discovered. Accordingly, user equipment may move to a new cell, which is the execution of the movement of the user equipment.
Frequency that user equipment moves between cells may be changed because each cell has fixed service coverage and the user equipment moves on a wireless communication system at a variable speed. A method of scaling Mobility State Estimation (MSE) and a mobility parameter has been supported in order for user equipment to properly move between cells by taking the actual movement situation of the user equipment into consideration.
As cells having various sizes are spread within a wireless communication system, an area in which a network may use information about the mobility of user equipment is further widened. To this end, a method for reporting, by user equipment, information relating to a mobility state to a network needs to be proposed.